Stupid Ramen Shop!
by Wateranddarkness666
Summary: The New Girl. That was her name. It always would be because she moved so much. She never made friends. She was the Queen of Isolation. Then she moves to Konohakagure and starts to work at Ichiraku's. That's where she met Naruto. Can he break her shell?
1. Chapter 1

**WD**: Here's my second story. It might just be me, but I find this story extremely funny. Anywhoo, my personal opinion doesn't count too much. Ehehehe...anyway, I hope you like this one. It's a different style than my other story, Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, by the by, if you have read Akatsuki High, the main character's name is also Kari, but they're completely different characters. Just they have the same name...I like that name so yeah...

ALSO! I'll probably change the Point of View at some points. The story is in the first person (Kari), but occasionally it'll change.

**Disclaimers**: All Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Origional character(s) and themes belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The New Girl. That was my title. I've never been anything different. The reason? I moved from place to place constantly. My parents and their jobs have them moving a lot. Me being the insignificant offspring, have to endure the constant moving around without a complaint. I have plenty of complaints, but I haven't voiced any for a long time.

Oh, right. I suppose I should introduce myself, seeing as you are all probably sitting there very confused. My name is Kari Sapphire. I am at the age of 'sweet 16'. I could hardly call this year 'sweet'. I have lived in 31 towns and cities in my entire life, but who's counting? I am in the current situation of, you might have guessed, moving. Where am I moving? The hidden ninja village Konohakagure in the Fire Country. I've never lived in a ninja village before, but I knew a lot about ninjas. I am not one personally, but being me, I have a lot of spare time to research random things. You may have also guessed that I probably don't have many friends. Well you guessed wrong. I have absolutely no friends whatsoever. I had a best friend when I was younger, around seven, but I had to move away. My poor little heart was broken. Disaster. I have refrained from making any friends after that. Of course, being the Queen of Solitude, I have many hobbies that I am quite good at. Reading and Drawing are the two most practiced hobbies of mine. But I suppose you could care less. I also suppose you want me to get on with the story. I suppose I will.

* * *

"Why don't you try to make friends in this village?" my mother asked. I sighed. I've told her _why_ every time we move. She just doesn't listen.

"I've told you the reason a hundred times mom," I replied huffily. "There's no point in making friends if I'm just gonna move again."

"It doesn't hurt to try," she responded. Was she not listening? No, of course not, how silly of me. I sighed again.

"I don't want to try, mom, because it **does** hurt in the end," I explain to her as if she were five. Of course, there's no point in my patience with her. She'll forget about it in a matter of five seconds.

"Well if you're going to be lonely by choice, why not smile more often?" Smiling. Something I haven't done since I was seven. After nine years of not smiling, she thinks I'm gonna start now? What planet does she live on?

I grunt in acknowledgment. I look ahead and see the village gates. I shift my backpack in a more comfortable position. The only things that I still have after my many times of moving are the items in my bag, but again, you probably don't care much.

I vaguely observed my parents explaining to the gate guards about our moving into the village and their directions to the Hokage's office. I could care less. In fact, I'm a pretty self-centered person. I don't care about anyone, but me, myself, and I. No one else really fits into the picture. What about my parents, you ask? They barely acknowledge my existence. I am merely an object that has to be moved and fed every now and then. Pretty sad.

I hardly payed attention to what the Hokage said to my parents, until my name came up.

"You're daughter, Kari, is it? How old is she?" the Hokage asked.

"16," I replied. My parents probably don't even know, so I saved them the embarrassment, although I don't see why.

"You should start working," she stated, more as an obligatory thing than a request. I sighed. I had already thought about it and I agreed. I could use the pocket change.

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting a job here. Do you know any places where someone like me could work at?" I asked. She thought for a moment then wrote something down.

"Here are two places. I wrote the addresses down for you," she said, handing me the paper. I checked it over. The first one said '**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**'. That sounds good. I like ramen. I'm not crazy for the stuff, but I like it. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket as my parents left for the door. I walked after them, guessing that they had received a place to live.

I guessed correctly as gazed at my new two-story house. This would be my temporary home in this village. I walked in after my parents and claimed the bedroom on the top floor. The bedroom was nice. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It had a bed and a dresser. I looked to my window. Outside my window there was a tree and a nice enough view. I sighed contently as I sat down on my bed and opened my bag. I pulled out my more recent diary. Since I first learned how to write properly, I've kept diary entries of every day of my life. So you can imagine I have quite a few diaries. I opened it to a new page and began to write.

'_August 20th_

_Well, we arrived in Konoha today. It's a nice house, probably the nicest one we've ever had. Tomorrow I'll probably go apply for a job at this Ichiraku Ramen Shop place._

_Well, nothing else of interest today._

_Kari_'

I closed the book and put it down on my bed as I began to unpack the rest of my stuff and put it away in the room. Not that big of a job.

It took about ten minutes to do. It was pretty late, so I decided to go to sleep. Most regular people feel strange in new houses and it takes them forever to fall asleep. Me? I've lived in so many houses that I'm used to it now. Not realizing I was so tired, I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I awoke early in the morning. I looked at the clock. 8:36. My parents would already be gone. No surprises there. I got up and changed into my 'best' clothes: dark jeans and a blue halter-top with a sweater. They aren't really that spectacular, but whatever. It's comfy…and clean. I zip up my sweater and walk out of my room with the address in my hand. I grab a piece of leftover toast and leave the house.

I search the streets as I shove the rest of the toast in my mouth. I know I'm close to finding it because I'm on the street. Ah! I see it. I walk over to it and walk under the flap.

"Hello? How may I help you?" a girl asked. I looked at her.

"I would like to ask for a job here," I stated. She smiled.

"Hold on a sec." I nodded and she went to the back. A man came back with the girl.  
"You're looking for a job?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Sure. You can start now," he stated, handing me a uniform. I put it on over my clothes and listened as the girl gave me guidelines about the shop.

"That's about it, you got everything?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied. She smiled.

"No problem," she answered. I walked over to watch the ramen being cooked. I heard someone come in and sit down.

"Hello Naruto," the girl, Ayame, greeted. I turned my gaze to the boy who had walked in. He had spiky blond hair and he wore an orange jumpsuit. I had never seen anyone wear so much orange.

The boy seemed to notice me as well. We shared eye contact for a few moments. His eyes were a sparkling blue, while mine were a dull blue. Dull from the fact that I showed no emotion in my features whatsoever.

"Hey Ayame," he said, turning his gaze back to her. I turned my head away and began staring impassively at the cooking ramen again.

* * *

(**Change of PoV**)

Naruto had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life. When she turned away again, he turned his gaze back to her.

"Who's that?" he asked Ayame. Ayame smirked slyly.

"The new girl," she replied. Naruto didn't say anything, but was slightly appalled at what she did next. "Hey, Kari, time to put you to the test. Come here and serve him."

* * *

(**Back to Kari**)

I looked over at her and nodded. I approached the blond boy and looked at him.

"What would you like?" I asked him. He was silent for a moment, as if incapable of speech, but he soon recovered and processed the question. He quickly ordered and I told Teuchi, the owner who was cooking, what he wanted.

"It should be ready soon," I told the boy. I was about to walk away when he stopped me.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. I blinked. Did it matter? It's not like I would see him again.

"Kari Sapphire. I don't expect you to remember it, nor would I advise it," I replied. He cocked his head to the side slightly. His expression held obvious confusion.

"I know my memory isn't that good, but I think I'd be able to remember your name," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't **want** you to remember it," I stated bluntly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because who I am doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!"

"I'll just be forgotten when I move away."

"How do you know you'll move?"

"Because I always do." He was silent for a moment, before his face broke into a goofy looking grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way," he stated. I closed my eyes, sighing exasperatedly. Did he not understand? I **don't care**. Why doesn't he understand that?

"That's nice," I said, slightly sarcastically. "Look, if you're trying to be my friend, it's not going to work. I don't do the whole friendship thing." He furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"You don't have friends?" he asked.

"I don't **want** friends," I corrected.

"Why?"

"Because when I move, which **always** happens, I have to leave that friend. It's not something I want to go through again," I explained.

"What if you don't move?" I shook my head, clenching my fists. This guy is annoying. No, he's more than annoying. He's infuriating! Thank goodness the ramen was ready. I ground my teeth.

"Your ramen is done," I stated, handing it to him. He stared at me for a moment, then shrugged and murmured thanks. He began to eat. Well, at least he'd be gone after his bowl.

* * *

Well, I was wrong. Extremely wrong. He was currently eating his seventh bowl, so naturally he was still here. I stared at him incredulously. He was honestly the strangest person I'd ever met. When he was done the bowl he pulled out his wallet and gave me the money for the ramen. As I pulled the money away, he held on to it.

"You didn't answer my question," he stated. He was smiling a little. I rolled my eyes. He remembered? I sighed.

"The answer is I always move, no matter what. Thanks for coming," I replied, taking the money. He let go without a fight. He grinned at me and waved before running out. Ayame came over to me.

"Well you did pretty good for your first time," she stated. I nodded.

"Thanks I guess."

* * *

"Good job today! See you tomorrow!" Ayame called as I headed home. I waved half-heartedly as I walked in the direction of my house.

I closed the front door behind me and kicked my shoes off. I went to the kitchen to get myself something to eat. From being in a ramen shop all day, I suddenly had the craving for it, so that's what I ate.

When I got to my room I went straight to my diary. I opened it to a new page.

'_August 21st_

_Well, I got the job. In fact, I started today. I met the most annoying and strangest guy today. He wore the most orange I've ever seen, he ate the most ramen I've ever seen, and he asked so many questions I was about to go crazy! It wasn't the fact that there were a lot of questions, but he repeated the same questions over and over! Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see him again._

_Kari'_

I closed the book and put it down. I quickly showered and changed into my pajamas. I turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Didn't I say '**_It's not like I'll ever see him again_**'? That was the thought that crossed my mind as I stood in front of the same boy again the day after I first met him.

"Don't you have better things to do than eat ramen?" I asked him irritably. He grinned broadly at me.

"I like, no **love** ramen!" he exclaimed. I shook my head and served him his ramen. As he ate, I sat away from him and read the book that I brought. After about ten minutes of silence, besides his slurping, he broke it.

"Hey, Kari," he started.

**_He remembered my name._**

"Hm?" I responded.

"I decided something last night," he continued.

"Fascinating."

"Don't you want to ask me what it is?" he asked excitedly. I looked at him over my book. I sighed. Not really. He suddenly stood up. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, am going to make you, Kari Sapphire, become my friend!" he exclaimed. I stared at him blankly for a minute. What?

"I don't think so," I replied, annoyed. He collapsed on the ground in an anime fall. He quickly got back up.

"Well, I didn't expect you to go along willingly, but I had to give it a shot right?" he asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious?" He nodded vigorously. "Good luck with that," I said.

"When was the last time you had a friend?" he asked.

"When I was seven. It ended badly, so I don't like to bring it up, especially with strangers," I replied simply. He nodded slowly. I picked up his empty bowls. He got up and began to walk away, but turned his head back to me.

"I'll break through your shell. I promise you that," he stated. I stared at him as he grinned and walked away. Ha, good luck with that. I turned back to the kitchen and put his bowls in the sink to wash later.

"It isn't as if I'll see him very often anyways," I thought out loud.

"Actually, Naruto comes here everyday," Ayame told me. I stared blankly at her for a moment.

"NANI!?" I exclaimed. She laughed. I suddenly felt extremely exhausted and I sat down on a stool. He comes here everyday? I have to see him every**DAY**?! That annoying Naruto Uzumaki guy? Damn it! I know his name now too! I should never have come to work at this stupid ramen shop!!


	2. Chapter 2

**WD**: Here's chapter 2 for you, just cause I feel like it. :D This chapter is shorter, but as soon as I write chapter 3, I'll post it. Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimers**: All Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s) and themes belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Ayame was true to her word. Naruto showed up every day. It's been two weeks since that fateful, life-changing day.

I found out a lot about him, unintentionally of course. He never shuts up, except for when he eats, and even then sometimes he talks. Anyway, he is a Jonnin ninja. How this guy became a ninja, I'll never know. He is on team Kakashi, who is his sensei, with a girl named Sakura and a boy named Sasuke. He told me the names of the other teams as well, but there are a lot, so I don't feel like naming them off. The thing that he talks about the most, though, is his dream. His dream is to be the greatest Hogake ever. I've never seen him in battle, so I had nothing to say at that, but he didn't really seem to care. He just kept prattling on about it. I found myself actually listening, though I certainly didn't show it. Oh no, I was **NOT** giving him the satisfaction of knowing he got through to me…**if** he did get through to me. He **HASN'T**! No, never. I'll **never** give in to him and his annoyingness.

"Kari? Are you even listening to me?" he asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Nope, sorry," I replied. I wasn't sorry, but my mouth has a mind of its own.

"It's fine," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as he dove into his ramen. I sighed, grabbed my book and started to read it.

"So, Kari," he started after he finished inhaling his ramen. "I've told you about me, but you haven't told me anything about you."

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, my gaze never leaving the book. However, I was no longer reading it.

"Well, tell me something! How old are you? What's your favorite color? Stuff like that!" I sighed. I didn't have to tell him. I could ignore him. The only problem with that is that he would be unrelenting in his questioning.

"I'm 16. My favorite color is blue, I guess," I replied.

"And? What else?"

"I'm an only child and I live with my parents, but they aren't home very often. I'm not a ninja, obviously, or I wouldn't be working here. I like to read a lot." He nodded, as if signaling me to continue. I don't know what else he wanted to know. Oh well, none of this stuff is really interesting; he'll get bored soon.

"I like being outside, especially when it's raining. And…uh…I like to draw? I don't know what else you want me to tell you? I'm not that interesting," I finish. He grinned at me.

"Sure you are! I think you're interesting. So you draw, huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Can I see something?" I shook my head.

"I don't have any of my sketch books here," I stated. He nodded slowly, turning his gaze everywhere in the shop until his eyes rested on the napkins.

Oh boy.

"Well then, draw something on a napkin! It's paper! Plus, you have a pencil in your hand!" he exclaimed. I gave him an annoyed look, but he just smiled that goofy smile at me. I sighed, giving in and grabbed a napkin violently.

"What do you want me to draw?" I asked. He thought for a moment then his face brightened.

"Me! Draw me!" I stared at him blankly for a moment then went to work. I wasn't going to argue. He'd just beg, and I don't really like begging. I'd just give in anyways right? I did a rough sketch of him, hardly a masterpiece, and showed it to him. He looked at it with an amazed look on his face.

"You're really good," he stated. I shrugged.

"I have a lot of spare time," I explained.

"Cause you have no friends to hang out with, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that's about right," I replied. We rested in silence for a few moments. He stared at the drawing.

"Well that's about to change! Soon, we'll be friends!" he announced. I stared at him blankly and then sighed.

"When are you going to give up on that?" I asked.

"Never! I never go back on my word! Believe it," he told me fiercely. I couldn't hold back the small smile that met my lips. It was slight, but he noticed.

"You…you're smiling!" he exclaimed. I turned my head.

"Well, so? Is it such a bad thing if I smile?" I asked defensively.

"No, no, no, no, no! Of course not! You should smile more often!" he exclaimed. So he noticed that I don't smile, did he?

"And why is that?" I asked, actually curious to see his answer. Maybe it's a sign that we're getting along, or it makes me seem nicer? Something dumb like that...

"Well, uh," he started, scratching the back of his head. "It makes you look even prettier than you already are," he replied. I froze. Wait, what? He…thinks I'm pretty? I felt my cheeks get hot, which had never happened before. However, I knew exactly what was happening to me when I caught my reflection on a metal pot. I was blushing. Why! Why the hell-no, **HOW** the hell is **HE** making **ME** blush? Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one to see the blush.

"What did he say to you?" Ayame asked in a teasing manner. I glared furiously at her, the blush growing to a deeper red.

"Nothing! Why would you assume that he said anything!!" I raged. She put up her hands in defense.

"Hey, don't chew my head off! You should take a look at your face though. You're completely red," she replied, laughing lightly. I glared daggers into her as she walked away. Some nerve she's got pointing out something like that. What business of hers is it?

"What was that about?" My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice. I mentally calmed myself down.

"It was nothing. Just, mind your own business, or something," I replied.

"Or something? That doesn't sound very convincing," he stated with a smirk. I huffed and turned my head away.

"Whatever! I don't have to answer these stupid questions!" I retorted. He grinned.

"Look! We're already becoming closer friends!" I stared at him incredulously.

"What are you going on about? I just yelled at you!" I asked him. He grinned his goofy grin, again.

"Yeah, but you're showing your true colors. Your emotions, your feelings, even if they are anger, or frustration! Only friends show each other their true selves!" What scared me the most about what he said was that it actually made **sense**. There is a lot of truth in what he said. I sighed, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to lie and disagree, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of saying he was right. Oh no, I will **NEVER** agree with anything he says about friendship. The only problem for me is that I can't lie. I hate people who lie to me, so I never lie to people.

"Eat," I stated as coldly as I could before burying my face in my book again. He didn't complain and he continued to eat.

* * *

For a while it was quiet. I was almost forgetting he was there. My hopes that he wouldn't talk to me because I had been cold to him, however, were dashed when I looked up to see him standing right in front of me. I was a little shocked, a little flustered, and a lot annoyed.

"You aren't allowed back here, you know that right?"

"I know, but I want to tell you something, and you won't listen if I tell you from where I sit," he stated. I have to admit, he's right on the mark. I sighed angrily.

"What?"

"I want you to meet my team."

"You mean that Sakura girl, Sasuke kid, and your sensei, Kakashi, or something?" I didn't want to make it look obvious that I'd been paying attention. That would be bad.

"You…You **WERE** listening to me!" I groaned. Damn it.

"It's kind of hard **not** to! You're really loud you know!!" He laughed.

"I'm getting to you, and you know it."

"Lies!!" He continued to laugh.

"I'm bringing them here tomorrow at lunch. You can meet them then," he stated.

"I don't want to meet them!" I yelled. He began to laugh and talk about his team and how we were going to be friends. I just plugged my ears and began to shout nonsense at him.

* * *

(**Change of PoV**)

Ayame and Teuchi looked at the two younger teens.

"They make a good couple, ne?" Ayame asked her father. Teuchi laughed and nodded.

"Yup, they do," he replied.

* * *

(**Back to Kari**)

"Are you finished? Good! You can go home now. Goodbye!" I shouted at him. That stupid grin! What is wrong with him?? Is he always smiling??

"I'll see you tomorrow Kari!!" he called as he ran off. I just growled and stormed to the back of the shop. He is so annoying! Why **me**? Why, God, did you curse me?


	3. Chapter 3

**WD**: Well, I got two reviews so far. :D Thank you to those people who did. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimers**: Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s) and themes belong to me.

* * *

The next day, as promised, Naruto brought his team. Joy! Did you notice the sarcasm? I hope so. My life has just gotten worse. I stood in front of a beaming Naruto, his teammates and sensei sitting to his left.

"What would you like to order?" I asked them all in general. I already knew what Naruto would want. He had the same freaking thing every day at lunch. That's right. He eats different ramen at different parts of the day: Miso in the morning, Chicken at lunch, and beef at night. Pretty sad how I've noticed that. Pretty sad.

"I'll have salad if you have it." I turned to the pink haired girl. Sakura Haruno. My face remained stoic, however I was fairly annoyed with her already.

"This is a **ramen** shop. We serve **ramen** here," I told her evenly. She seemed offended by my attitude. Good. One less person to like me.

"Fine, I'll just have Miso ramen then," she said grudgingly.

"I'll have the same." It was the black haired boy this time. Sasuke Uchiha. He was good-looking enough, I suppose, but I could care less. I wrote it down without a word and turned to Naruto.

"Are you going to order?" He just grinned at me and asked me something else, completely ignoring my question.

"How do you like me teammates?"

"They're fabulous," I said with absolutely zero vigor at all.

"Sakura is pretty isn't she?" For some strange, inexplicable and totally unimaginable reason, I felt a pulse of anger? No, it wasn't quite that…Jealousy. I was **jealous** of that pink haired girl! What is wrong with me!?

"Sure sure, whatever, I don't care," I replied stiffly.

"What do you think about Saskue?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. What is wrong with this guy! I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, I barely know the guy," I replied irritably.

"You don't want to throw yourself at him or ask him out or anything like that?" he asked. What kind of retarted question was that?

"Uh, no?" He looked at me strangely. "What now??"

"You really are strange."

"Gee, thanks. You're a whole lot of help on my self esteem," I replied sarcastically. Honestly, he thought **I** was weird? I admit I'm not exactly a normal person, but has he looked in a mirror lately? Apparently not. Not really wanting to bother with him anymore, I turned to the silver haired sensei. Kakashi Hatake.

"And you?" I asked.

"I suppose I'll have the same as these two," he stated, motioning to his two other students. I nodded and left for the back kitchen.

"Waaaaaiiiit!! I didn't order yeeeeeet!!" Just ignore the overly loud, obnoxious, orange thing for now. Just ignore it.

* * *

When the four orders of ramen were done I placed it in front of the four.

"There you go." Naruto stared at his and I only then realized what I'd done. DAMN IT!!

"How did you know I wanted Chicken ramen?" he asked. I stared at him as he stared at me.

"Uh…lucky guess?"

"You are a really bad liar, you know that."

"Yes!! I am well aware of that fact, seeing as I don't lie ever!!" I raged at him. His grin just broadened.

"See! We're getting closer already!"

"Don't give me that crap!! I'm already in a bad mood!" He just laughed. That stupid idiot is laughing at me!

"So, just out of curiosity, how **did** you know Naruto wanted that ramen?" Kakashi asked. I turned to him with a murderous look in my eyes.

"Didn't you ever hear the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I asked him. He sweat dropped and chuckled lightly.

"Sure, I've heard it a few times, but that's off topic." I don't lie. But I can't say the truth. Dammit I hate being stuck in these situations. I hate the question. I hate that sensei for asking the question. But I most definitely hate Naruto for being so…Naruto!

"I reason I knew he wanted chicken is because he orders it every single time he comes here at lunch," I stated angrily.

"You pay **_that much_** attention to him?" the girl asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we're friends!" Naruto exclaimed before I had a chance to react.

"NO WE'RE NOT!!" I raged. Naruto just grinned at me.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm getting to you and you know it," he stated.

"You. Are. Not. Getting. To. Me," I said dangerously. He just grinned and began to eat. The others took one glance between me and the orange creature, as I am now going to call him, and began to eat as well. I slumped down into a chair, exhausted. That Naruto was going to exhaust me to death. I just know it.

* * *

When the group was finally done I felt a wave of relief pass over me. They all handed me money, but as Naruto passed me his he bent in closer to me, still holding the money.

"I said that Sakura was pretty before, but I still think that you're more beautiful than she could ever dream of being." With that he left. I knew I was blushing. I just knew I was, because even I could feel the heat radiating off my face.

* * *

(**Change of PoV**)

Sakura stared back at the girl whose face was crimson red. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, what on earth did you say to her?" she asked the blond. Sasuke, who was slightly confused, turned back to look at the girl the same moment their sensei did. They both noticed that the girl was crimson red and frozen in spot. Now they were as curious as Sakura.

"Oh, this and that," Naruto replied at ease. He turned back to look at the stubborn girl who just wouldn't give in, and saw her red face. He grinned at her, which cause her to turn her head to the side. He just smiled as he turned back to face the direction he was walking. _'Someday, Kari. Someday you'll acknowledge me,'_ he thought with a grin.

* * *

(**Back to Kari**)

I sat on my bed that night and thought about Naruto. I had known him about two weeks, almost three actually. I sighed and took out my diary.

'_September 14,_

_Well today I met Naruto's team, just like he said. I think he's also starting to get to me, just like he said also. Why is he right all the time? It's kind of annoying. Anyway I've made a decision. If I haven't moved by the end of September, which is in about three weeks, maybe I'll let Naruto get close to me. I mean, if I make it to six weeks, that's pretty good, right? Maybe we'll stay longer if we last six weeks, right? Well, a part of me hopes so. I don't know why I feel like that. Maybe…could I maybe…no, definitely not. I can't, wont, and I just plain don't. Final. I'll write again tomorrow._

_ Kari'_

I ended my diary entry and thought it over. My feelings for Naruto are pretty cloudy still. I couldn't possible feel something good towards him so soon. Especially since he's done nothing but annoy me since we met. Still…

Could I…**_Love_** Naruto?


	4. Chapter 4

**WD**: Hey people who read this story! I'm very happy to give the few of you who like this story an update! :D Thanks for your support. Also, I want to appologise for being so late with this. Busy busy busy. *Sigh*. Ah well, here is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I owned Naruto...I could buy Photoshop...too bad I can't. *Sigh* All original character(s) and themes belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Well it's been a week since I've met Naruto's team. Two weeks left. If I haven't moved by then, I'll let him get close to me. That's the deal I made with myself. The problem with that is that I think he's already starting to get to me. I growled as I walked to the ramen shop. No, it's probably just my imagination. He's too annoying to have gotten to me. I'll just concentrate on my work. I'll be seeing the annoying orange boy later anyway. No point in wasting time thinking about him now.

Well, it's later. Actually, I'm going home now. The ramen shop is closed for the day. Naruto didn't show up at all today. Maybe he gave up? Maybe I said something that he didn't like? Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter. If he doesn't want to be my friend, good. If he shows up tomorrow, well, then that's normal. I sighed. He probably will be there to annoy me tomorrow.

Where is he? It's been three days and Naruto still hasn't shown up. Other customers come and go, but…

"Kari, are you ok?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I returned. I had been leaning on the counter, but looked up as she spoke.

"You seem kind of…well to put it bluntly, you look depressed," she stated.

"Nothing new there," I replied, waving my hand dismissively and replacing my head on the counter. She sighed.

"Ok, but if you need to talk, just let me know ok?" I grunted an acknowledgment, but didn't move from my spot. To be truthful, I kind of **feel** depressed, not that there's anything odd about that, but my normal reasons for being depressed are not present. For one, we aren't moving. Not yet, anyway. There hasn't even been **talk** of moving. And secondly…well I really only have one reason to be depressed, actually. I sighed and turned my head the other way. Why would I be depressed now?

Another day came and went, and I am now at the ramen shop on the fifth day of Naruto's absence. I have come to a few conclusions. The First: Naruto isn't around. The Second: In conclusion to the first, Naruto is either mad at me and doesn't want to see me, or just doesn't want to see me. The Third: The second conclusion bugs me, even if I don't really want to admit it. The Fourth: also in conclusion to the first, I miss him. I realized last night that that was my reason for being depressed. I miss that loud, obnoxious, dimwitted, sunny, happy, beautiful, orange boy. I sighed. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It's around lunchtime now, so things should start picking up a little. Most people come here for supper though.

"I'm baaaaaacck!!" a voice called in. Either I missed him so much that I was starting to hallucinate, or Naruto just walked in. I stared at him.

"Kari!!! How I missed you!!" he exclaimed dramatically. I was too in shock to react.

"Hey Naruto!" Ayame greeted. Teuchi called a greeting from the back also.

"I'd like lots and lots of chicken ramen please!" he stated. Teuchi chuckled from the back and got to work.

"You're unusually quiet Kari, or maybe you were always like that…" Naruto stated, drifting off at the end as if trying to remember. I sighed. So, maybe he wasn't deliberately staying away from me, which scratched out the second conclusion.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked. I was silent, still not really knowing what to say. That left Ayame to interfere.

"Yeah, she did. It was so obvious," she stated, giggling to herself as I gave her death threatening glares.

"Really?! That's great!" Naruto exclaimed. Of course. Anything that gets me to open up or get closer to him will be 'great'. I sighed angrily and sat down away from him.

* * *

(**Change of POV**)

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto whispered to Ayame.

"Missing you is probably a new thing for her. She probably doesn't want to admit it either," Ayame replied, just as quietly. Naruto nodded and looked at the girl. He saw a loneliness in her eyes that was familiar to him and he wanted to fix it. He got up from his seat and walked around the counter towards her.

* * *

(**Back to Kari**)

…I mean honestly! He leaves for four, almost five days, and then he just shows up like nothing happened?! What the hell!! Psht! If he thinks I'm talking to him-

"I'm very sorry." I stiffened. Not because of the soft tone of voice I've never heard Naruto use before, but because of the arms I felt wrap around me. I could feel my eyes widen. All previous thoughts of his absence, gone.

"Wh-what for? I mean, it's not like eating ramen everyday is healthy anyway. And besides that-"

"I was away on a mission, if you were wondering," he stated. …Well I feel really stupid now, which is really new for me. I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Duh! He's a _**ninja**_. They get long missions sometimes.

"Ah, well, that certainly explains it," I reply, trying to appear unaffected by this news. I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

"What, did you think I was avoiding you?" he asked. You know, he's very perceptive. Not that I'm going to admit that, or anything. Just stay quiet…

"You think I would give up that quickly? No way! We're friends whether you like it or not!" And he's back to being loud. Just great.

"Go sit down," I tell him. My voice sounds odd, even to me. There's a sound there that sounds vaguely familiar… Suddenly I'm faced with sapphire eyes filled with concern.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, sounding mildly horrified. Crying? Me? What's he blabbering on about now? I think I would know if I was crying, and believe me, I don't cry.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying," I state. There's that weird sound again. I'm sure I've heard that intonation before… I feel fingers brush my cheek softly.

"Yes you are," he whispers. He brings his fingers back. There, on his index finger, is a tear. Did that come from my face? Surely not. I haven't cried since I was…well, a long time ago. Nonetheless, I wiped furiously at me eyes.

"That's weird, I don't know what there is to cry about," I replied. Ah, the sound must be quivering; a phenomenon that only occurs in the voice when one is crying or afraid. I'm not afraid of him, although that orange is a little bright, so it **must** be the previous. Why should I cry? What's up with that?

"Order up!" Ayame called. Oh! Hurrah! A distraction. I walk back and grab the ramen and place it on the counter.

"There's your food," I tell him. He stares at me, disregarding my words and, hell must be cold, the _**ramen**_. My eyebrows crease a fraction. Did he even hear me? Maybe he's daydreaming…but he's a ninja, I don't think they're allowed to daydream.

"Naruto, it's going to get cold if you just sit there gawking at me. I'm not particularly interesting in the first place, so eat," I tell him. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor momentarily, and he turned to eat.

While he ate, it gave me time to think. Why would I suddenly cry like that? I wasn't sad, that's certain. Happy? No, I was…_content_ knowing that he's back, but I'm not **that** happy. What else could it be? It took several moments for me to realize that I was _**relieved**_. I was relieved that he came back. It will be the same again. I hadn't realized how routine it was for Naruto to just be there in my day. Huh. Weird. Has he already broken through my steel wall around my heart? This quickly? Is that even possible? If so…what's two weeks? Could I…

"Naruto?" He looked up at me, ultimately surprised, as it **was** the first time I've ever addressed him first. Maybe this isn't a good idea…oh well, too late to turn back now.

"I was…wondering, mind you don't get **too** excited alright, well, you'll really have to show me, I've been a very solitary figure most of my life…"

"Kari, just spit it out. You're, what is it, "beating around the bush"," he interjected. Ah, he's right. This is harder than I thought.

"How…does being…" I paused, "_friends_," I strained the word, "work exactly?" I had trailed of profusely by the end, although it didn't matter. I swear he could light up midnight with that smile of his.

"You mean it?!!?!" he exclaimed, standing up. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Just you. I don't really feel comfortable about more people," I stated quickly. He suddenly grew serious, which should have scared me, probably a little, but only made my heart skip a beat.

"Why should I have to share you with anybody anyway?" he asked. A question which I not only didn't have the answer to, but couldn't have found a way to answer had I had an answer. I was too tongue-tied.

"When I'm not busy with a mission, we'll hang out, sound good?" he asked again, suddenly his sunny and loud self again.

"I do work you know. This place is my work, I'm only free on Saturdays and Thursdays," I replied. He nodded.

"That's ok; we see each other more then. I come here a lot."

"I noticed." He laughed, which, unconsciously, caused a small smile to break through the ice of my visage. He pulled out money and gave it to me, all with a huge grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kari."

"That's if you're here," I replied without thinking. Shit, now he **knows** I missed him for sure…but I guess…since we're friends it's ok? He gave me a kind look.

"I will be here tomorrow for sure, believe it." With that he began to leave.

"I do," I muttered quietly, not intending for him to hear, but he did. Oh well, don't let it bother you. Don't let it bother you.

"Good. Oh! You smiled again today! I want to see you smile tomorrow too, got that!?" he exclaimed as he walked off. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever."


End file.
